


Warm Welcome

by sunsetmondays



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmondays/pseuds/sunsetmondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurey is the latest addition to the Mindcrack server and it's her turn for initiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Welcome

"Caught flint handed, guy! Wait... girl!" Guude said with a giggle.

Aureylian stood at the centre of the podium in the town hall, surrounded by many friends and familiar faces. At first, she was nervous about the proposition she had received, but after seeing the reassuring smiles and nods of approval from the twenty-six other people around her, things seemed a lot less intimidating.

"Yup. You got me," she said. She raised her hands in mock surrender, holding up the very flint and steel that had been used to commit her 'crimes' throughout the last couple of weeks. The set-up had been great, especially when her and some of the guys giggled over a spot-on guess about the shenanigans on the subreddit. This adventure was definitely looking like it'd be a good one.

"All previous crimes and injustices aside," Guude began with another giggle (a sound that Aureylian agreed was much better in person), "welcome to Mindcrack, Aurey!"

"Welcome to Mindcrack, Aurey!" Seth echoed loudly from the back of the crowd. He began to clap his hands together, quickly joined by the others in the room. The round of applause evolved into whistles and cheers, the others moving in to congratulate Aureylian and welcome her to the server. Aurey grinned with delight before squealing when someone picked her up on their shoulders and began parading her around the town hall, followed by people chanting her name.

When most of the excitement finally died down, the group settled back in the town hall, plus a few cupcakes and pastries 'borrowed' from the newly renovated bakery. Guude went around and settled the group, leaving only a few happy sighs and playful whispers lingering among the group. He smoothed back his hair and glanced around the room.

"This is something we've discussed among ourselves because tradition and crap, but you know what we're like and initiations and stuff." Guude sucked air between his teeth, looking a little flustered.

"Yeah..." Aureylian said. This, whilst something she was familiar with, had managed to escape her mind since receiving her invitation to join Mindcrack.

"It's all a bit awkward because first girl and all. But yeah." Guude wrung his hands together and gave Aurey a questioning look.

"I'm not really into that kinda thing, anyway," she chimed in, "so cuddle part instead?" A few relieved sighs came from the group, followed by a less nervous giggle from Guude.

"I don't know about the others, but I'm up for a cuddle part any time," Guude beamed.

"Cuddle party at Deucopolis. Bring blankets and PJ's!" MC said, bringing Aurey in for a friendly hug.

"I'll bring Mean Girls," Pause added, making a few of the guys chuckle.

"This is gonna be great," MC said to Aurey. He let her go and leaned over to lick some of the frosting off of Millbee's cupcake, earning him a flick to the nose and a playful glare.

"It is," Aurey agreed. She took MC by the arm and let him lead her towards Deucopolis. Despite the brief awkwardness about initiation, so far her welcome to Mindcrack had been very exciting. She was definitely looking forward to the adventures to come, already feeling right at home. Having spent time with some of the guys prior made things a lot less intimidating, but those she hadn't met before already made her feel more than welcome.

A slender hand tapped her on the shoulder, capturing her attention. She turned to see a cheeky grin from the man behind her. "I do believe you owe me something," Seth teased.

"Oh! Flint and steel," she gasped. She reached into her pocket and pulled at the tool in question before meeting Seth with a cheeky grin of her own. "Catch me if you can!" she gasped, breaking away from MC and powering into a sprint down the path.

"Oh, you," Seth said. He gave MC a short wave before chasing after her.

An exciting adventure, indeed.

~ ~ ~


End file.
